The Birthday Present
by ginpotter777
Summary: What really happened on Harry's seventeenth birthday in Ginny's bedroom? A deleted scene from the seventh book.


**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to J.K. Rowling (as I'm sure everyone already knows).

**The Birthday Present **

Ron's splutter was interrupted by the opening of a door on the first-floor landing.

"Harry, will you come in here a moment?"

It was Ginny, Ron came to an abrupt halt, but Hermione took him by the elbow and tugged him on up the stairs. Feeling nervous, Harry followed Ginny into her room.

He had never been inside it before. It was small, but bright. There was a large poster of the Wizarding band the Weird Sisters on one wall and a picture of Gwenog Jones, Captain of the all-witch Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies, on the other. A desk stood facing the open window, which looked out over the orchard where he and Ginny had once played two-a-side Quidditch with Ron and Hermione, and which now housed a large, pearly white marquee. The golden flag on top was level with Ginny's window.

Ginny looked up into Harry's face, took a deep breath, and said, "Happy seventeenth."

"Yeah… thanks."

She was looking at him steadily; he, however, found it difficult to look back at her; it was like gazing into a brilliant light.

"Nice view," he said feebly, pointing toward the window.

She ignored this. He could not blame her.

"I couldn't think what to get you," she said.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She disregarded this too.

"I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you."

He chanced a glance at her. She was not tearful; that was one of the many wonderful things about Ginny, she was rarely weepy. He had sometimes thought that having six brothers must have toughened her up.

She took a step closer to him.

"So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."

"I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest."

"There's the silver lining I've been looking for," she whispered, and then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before, and Harry was kissing her back, and it was blissful oblivion better than firewhisky; she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand at her back and one in her long, sweet-smelling hair.

After a minute or two they broke apart panting, and Ginny stared imploringly into Harry's eyes. Harry knew what she was about to ask him to do, but he couldn't. If he crossed the border now, he would never be able to set out on his mission and leave her behind.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered.

"No Ginny," Harry cut her off. "Please, I can't…"

Harry was desperate now. On one hand it was taking all his will-power to refuse to do what he had been dreaming about since last year, but he knew that it was impossible, he couldn't do it now…

"Please, Harry…" continued Ginny in the same low whisper, gazing into his eyes with the same blazing look she had before kissing him that day in the Gryffindor common room. "I can't think about what would happen if…" her voice broke. Shakily she continued, "if… you know… you didn't make it… I need you Harry, please…"

"Ginny, I…"

She pulled him close again and they were once again kissing fiercely, as though glued together. Harry's mouth opened slightly and Ginny's tongue darted inside, exploring, as they deepened the kiss. _This is heavenly,_ thought Harry, _but no, I can't, I can't…_

Suddenly, Harry felt Ginny's hand slide beneath his shirt. The feeling of her warm hand on the skin of his back was maddening. He didn't know if he could resist much longer…

They broke apart again, but remained wrapped in an embrace, Ginny's hand still on his back. She looked up at him pleadingly.

He couldn't think straight. How could he refuse her? He stared into her deep, chocolate coloured eyes, and after a moment's hesitation, nodded.

Within a moment, his shirt was removed.

"Go on, Harry," Ginny said softly, indicating her own shirt.

"Just a second," Harry muttered, and he drew his wand and pointed it at the door. "_Colloportus!_"

With a squelch, the door sealed itself.

"Oh, and _Muffliato_," Harry added as an afterthought.

"Come on Harry," Ginny murmured as she ran her small fingers across his bare chest. "You saw how Ron was looking at us; he'll be here any minute…"

Still wondering if he was doing the right thing, he tentatively grasped her shirt. He glanced at her and she nodded, and he slowly removed it, quivering as his hands brushed her torso. He gazed for a moment at her small red bra, and she reached out behind herself and unclasped it, letting it fall to the ground.

Harry stared at her breasts which had just come into clear view. He had never seen anything so beautiful, so perfect…

"Ginny…" he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Have I ever mentioned that I love you?"

Ginny grinned. "Several times, I think. Like what you see, Mr. Potter?"

"Love it," Harry said, a grin creeping on to his own face. "Care to show me more?"

"Ah, but it's your turn now," Ginny said, eying his trousers. "Do you need my help or can you manage on your own?"

"I think it would be easier if you helped me, to be honest," Harry mumbled back, still staring in awe.

"Very well," replied Ginny, and proceeded to remove his shoes, socks and trousers. His erection was bulging under his boxers, now being the only garment on him besides his glasses.

"Looks like we're ready for the birthday present, then," said Ginny happily, now blushing slightly, and Harry, struck by sudden boldness, grasped her skirt and pulled it down. She smiled at him, and removed her panties as well.

Harry was now gazing at her clitoris, and she blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Well, are you just going stare all day, or actually do something about it?" demanded Ginny, her hands on her hips.

"Oh… oh yeah, sorry," said Harry sheepishly, and he removed his boxers and pulled her onto the bed.

"Harry…" Ginny purred as he pulled her close, their hands exploring each other's bodies. "I love you so much… please stay with me… please, don't leave me…"

"Ginny," Harry whispered, "you know I can't, I have to kill Voldemort, remember?"

"Then I want to come with you," murmured Ginny into his ear, as he planted kisses down the side of her neck. "Ron and Hermione are going with you, aren't they? Why can't I?"

"Ginny," pleaded Harry pausing his kisses as he reached her shoulder, "we've been through this already. Voldemort has killed every person I loved. I don't think I'll be able to bear it if… if something happened to you."

Ginny didn't reply, instead she positioned herself on top of him.

"I'm ready Harry, just do it now, we'll discuss our future later."

Harry complied, and placed both his hands on her bum as he began to slide gently inside her. Ginny gasped as he slid in deeper.

"Are you alright?" Harry inquired cautiously as he paused.

"Yeah, it just hurts a bit, but it's great, I can't explain it… go on, please don't stop…"

Harry continued, and was soon buried deep inside her. He flipped over, and as he lay upon her, heaving with passion, they both climaxed.

They lay there for several more moments, until Harry remembered where they were.

"Ginny, we've got to finish this up. Ron or your mother or someone will start to get suspicious and will come looking for us…"

"Just a few more minutes…" mumbled Ginny, who was nibbling his ear.

Harry placed a short, sweet kiss on her lips, and pulled out of her. His eyes were upon Ginny, lying naked on her bed panting, as he stood up.

"C'mon Ginny, we need to get dressed!" said Harry urgently as he tore his eyes away from the gorgeous sight and began to pull his clothes on.

"OK, OK," muttered Ginny and she rose from her bed and began to dress as well.

"You know, you're beautiful Harry," Ginny added as Harry pulled on his shirt.

"_Alohomora!_" said Harry, pointing his wand at the door. "Ginny, this was seriously the best birthday present I ever had, I promise I'll come back, I'll… I'll defeat Voldemort," he said, not so convinced of the truth in this statement himself. "And we'll have many more moments like this one, I promise, I swear…"

"Oh, Harry…"

And Ginny was on him again and they were kissing, kissing blissfully as though there was no Voldemort in the world, nothing else existed but Harry and Ginny and the sweetness of the kiss…

The door banged open behind them and they jumped apart.

"Oh," said Ron pointedly. "Sorry."

"Ron!" Hermione was just behind him, slightly out of breath. There was a strained silence, then Ginny said in a flat little voice, "Well, happy birthday anyway, Harry."

Ron's ears were scarlet; Hermione looked nervous. Harry wanted to slam the door in their faces, but it felt as though a cold draft had entered the room when the door opened, and his shining moment had popped like a soap bubble. All the reasons for ending his relationship with Ginny, for staying well away from her, seemed to have slunk inside the room with Ron, and all happy forgetfulness was gone.

He looked at Ginny wanting to say something, though he hardly knew what, but she had turned her back on him. He thought that she might have succumbed, for once, to tears. He could not do anything to comfort her in front of Ron.

"I'll see you later," he said, and followed the other two out of the bedroom.


End file.
